


My Funny Valentine

by FaerieDust4U



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhwan, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, MyFunnyValentine, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieDust4U/pseuds/FaerieDust4U
Summary: Chanwoo's not sure what piqued his interest more - the love letter on his locker or the student body president who dropped the said letter.A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he watched the oblivious Jinhwan bite his lips and quickly leave.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. Stupid Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S You still do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Chanwoo groaned as the hot water hit his back. He just finished football practice so his muscles were a bit sore. He sighed as he continued to wash himself from the sticky sweat. It has been six months since he transferred, albeit not liking it, to a new school - **Seoul International University**. Even the name left a sour taste on his tongue. 

The main reason, probably, why his sudden transfer was easily accepted was because of the football scholarship recommendation from his father’s boss. When they said that money can bring people happiness, that was partly true but it's quite different when old money is involved. Old money can literally buy anything and that was what Chanwoo didn't like. 

Chanwoo’s father worked for a very rich man and his loyalty was rewarded with a request of his preference. Wanting the best for his son, he had asked his boss for a recommendation letter to a good university. He almost fell off his chair when he saw the printed bold letters of **SIU**. When he confronted his boss, he was informed that it was a full scholarship so he need not worry about expenses.

Chanwoo was fuming when his father informed him but he couldn't refuse the old man’s pleading eyes. He wasn’t mad that his father went behind his back, he was mad at the fact that he’ll be admitted to a school he didn't even work hard for. 

He sighed again as he quickly finished his shower. There was no point dwelling on spilled milk.

_**CLICK!** _

Chanwoo stiffened and wrapped a towel around his waist; beads of water trickling down his well-formed body. He frowned as he heard the soft closing of the door. He was supposed to be alone today since the second term has not officially started. 

He moved slowly, looking around for someone suspicious. When he reached the conclusion that maybe it was just a fluke sound, he shrugged and proceeded to go to his locker. The sight that greeted him was something he did not expect.

A few feet away from him was a man, rather small in stature. He was standing in front of Chanwoo’s locker and the latter had to cock his brow. He carefully hid himself so as to not be seen but his view was perfectly clear.

Chanwoo tilted his head to the side to hopefully take a better look but he didn't have to do much as the man turned to the side, pinching his nose and blowing out a long breath. A smile broke out from the younger’s lips as he crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Jinhwan stood in front of a locker. **‘0126’** \- the number was engraved into his mind the moment he knew. He inwardly cursed at Donghyuk for putting him in such a predicament. 

**“It's simple, Hyung. The one who loses just has to confess to the person that they like. Valentine’s day is coming up.”**

It irritated him how the younger’s voice echoed clearly in his head. It wasn't like him to lose a bet but the sudden mention of _‘the person that you like’_ threw him off guard resulting in losing a game of Overwatch. 

With his current position, he had to think carefully. The _‘how’_ was not particularly important so Jinhwan had searched for loopholes. Thankfully, Donghyuk was not picky with the details. He only said to confess, right? 

So that's how he found himself going to the university earlier than planned, standing in front of a certain locker. His thumb pressed harder on the light green envelope he had and gulped hard. 

## 0126 Jung

He sighed as he silently read whom the locker belonged to. Jung Chanwoo. He remembered when he was called into the principal’s office to give a new student a tour around campus. He highly doubts Chanwoo remembers anything important he said that day but he was still thankful the younger followed him and pretended to listen.

By the end of the tour, Chanwoo had maintained a blank expression on his face and Jinhwan couldn't help but forcibly make him sit at a bench. He jogged to the nearest vending machine and took two banana milk cartons. He then took the younger's hand and placed the carton there. **“Here.”**

Chanwoo looked at the carton before looking up to Jinhwan, who shrugged and gave him a small smile. 

**“For whatever it is that's weighing on your mind, I hope this makes you feel better. I know it works for me so maybe it’ll work for you.”** Jinhwan voiced. 

The gesture already pulling Chanwoo out of the sullen mood he was in. The younger suddenly chuckled and gave Jinhwan a thankful smile, his dimples denting his cheeks. **“Thank you.”**

And that was it. 

That was the day Jinhwan found himself smitten. That was the day he felt his heart skip a beat over a simple smile. 

_‘Damn that stupid smile.’_

Jinhwan thought as he disgustingly stared at the letter in his head. Just recalling the words is making him cringe. 

_‘This should be okay, right?’_

He had obviously written the letter anonymously but it's still making him nervous.

Clenching his eyes shut, he shakily slipped the letter in the locker; intaking a sharp breath when he could no longer feel the letter in his fingers. His heart hammered loudly on his chest as he gave out one more desperate sigh. 

* * *

Chanwoo's not sure what piqued his interest more - the love letter on his locker or the student body president who dropped the said letter.

Kim Jinhwan. Who wouldn't know the guy? The name is mentioned in almost every school event plus he’s famous for having an angelic beauty that mesmerizes the women... and men alike.

And he was no exception. 

Chanwoo watched with careful eyes as the oblivious Jinhwan bit his lips and quickly left, the older’s Jo Malone scent the only evidence that he was there. When the coast was clear, he went to open his locker and caught the light green envelope before it hit the floor.

He read the contents and smiled to himself. He vaguely remembered the warm hand that placed a cold banana milk carton into his palm and the warm eyes that looked at him with gentle kindness. His efforts of wanting to say his thanks were futile as he found that Jinhwan was a busy man and approaching the latter was close to impossible.

So he left it alone but that didn't mean his interest left too.

He just couldn't find the perfect opportunity.

Until now.

He brought the letter to his nose and inhaled the scented (probably from Jinhwan’s hands) paper. He carefully tucked it behind an empty banana milk carton at the top of his locker. 

As Chanwoo wiped himself dry, he couldn't help the smirk on his lips as his mind was already thinking of ways to rile up the older. Which brings him to the flyer that he saw when he arrived at school today:

####  Student Council is in need of volunteers for the coming term.

And what a perfect opportunity this is. 

_‘Maybe this term wont be so boring after all.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Any thoughts on the chapter?](curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


	2. A Nonnegotiable Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Pres. But I can show you… if you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Kim Jinhwan - the half Korean, half Japanese human they call Half God. The moniker, as cliché as it may be, fit him perfectly. 

As he walked past a few freshmen, one could literally see them swooning with their knees going weak and hearts shooting out from their eyes. 

_Beautiful._ It is the adjective people around Jinhwan describe him as. He was a walking beautiful man with gentle eyes and a sweet smile. He wasn't really that tall but his body was so well proportioned, as if purposely created to walk on Earth. 

But that's not the main reason why he was called the Half God. Half, was of course, because of his ethnicity and God, was for his intelligent mind. He cooked up a storm when he started winning competitions… be it academics or sports, Jinhwan always somehow aces in everything that he does.

Jinhwan inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with fresh spring air. 

##  Perfect. 

He cringed at the word. 

It was a word he has come to despise. As a young boy, he was always taught to do things in a certain way… the only way - Perfectly. At first, he thought it to be natural but he was quick to realize that he was taught differently. That instead of playing with toys, he was taught manners and etiquette. Instead of playing tag amongst the other children, he was learning advanced lessons.

As the next heir to their company, everything had to be perfect. 

But Jinhwan didn't want to be perfect. In fact, he felt suffocated. So suffocated that made him run away from home. The consequences, of course, were grave. He was sent to be banished to Korea.

He reveled at the prospect of having such freedom but it was short-lived since he was to bring his cousin with him which basically means bodyguards, who will undoubtedly report every single thing back to his Grandfather, will be sent along.

And so, he found himself back into that cage; A Beautiful place but cage nonetheless. The only consolation he found is the rooftop of the main building of the school. When things get taxing on him, he would spend a few hours just breathing the air with a blank mind.

Just like today.

He took a cigarette from his pocket, a habit he has developed during his stay in Korea, before exhaling a satisfied sigh. He didn't like to smoke but holding it in between his fingers gave him a rush that’s almost like he was free.

It was a week in from the start of the second term and he found himself dumped with so much to do. **“Fucking first fucking week and there’s so much to fucking do.”** Jinhwan hissed into the air, letting out the frustrations he had.

* * *

Chanwoo was awoken from his sweet slumber when he heard someone curse. He looked towards the entrance and did a double take. Was that Jinhwan? He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Indeed it was his Secret Valentine. 

Was it fate? He’d like to call it that. His heart started beating loudly as the excitement began to spread all over his body. He quickly stood from where he lay and secretly took a photo before he decided to interrupt Jinhwan’s wandering thoughts.

**“I've never heard of so many fucks in one sentence.”**

The deep gruff voice made Jinhwan’s body stiffened as a board. No one was supposed to have access to the rooftop so why was someone there? He gulped as he reluctantly turned around, his hand shaking when he saw that familiar smile. **“Y-you…”**

 **“I’m surprised you know me. But then again you are the Student Council President.”** Chanwoo, with a cap that semi hid his eyes, loosened tie and untucked polo, was leaning his back against the wall. He briefly smiled before slowly strutting his way towards the older and stopping a foot away, his height towering over Jinhwan. **“Are you going to light your cigarette?”**

**“Uh… n-no.”**

The younger tilted his head to the side and cocked a brow in amusement. **“So, it’s just for show. Why?”**

 **“Makes me think clearly.”** Jinhwan’s brow creased. Why on earth was he answering the guy honestly?

 **“Mind if i have it?”** Without waiting for a response, Chanwoo had gently ran his fingers on Jinhwan's hand and pried the stick from the latter’s fingers. He took out a lighter from his pocket and lit the stick, breathing out smoke above their heads. He looked down with a glint in his eyes. **“That’s right, Pres. Let’s not dirty your mouth even more although I’d gladly help if you like.”** He said nonchalantly, referring to the series of curses the older spewed earlier.

Jinhwan’s cheeks turned pink and looked away. He took a step back, finding it hard to breathe with Chanwoo being so close. **“Y-you're not supposed to be here.”**

 **“As are you.”** The younger watched Jinhwan with an interest that made the latter fidget.

The older hugged himself to try and calm down. He has to get away… and fast. **“I could report you to the Dean!”**

Chanwoo smirked before taking a long drag on the cigarette. **“You could… but you won’t.”**

 **“And what makes you so sure?”** Jinhwan glared at the younger, still rattled by being caught earlier. 

The younger chuckled and put out the cigarette with his foot. He took out his phone and flashed Jinhwan a picture - one of the older leaning against the railing with a cigarette on his hand. **“Because I have this.”**

Jinhwan's eyes went huge and he moved to snatch the phone away which was dangled above by Chanwoo’s long arms. He gave the younger another glare before crossing his arms across his chest. **“Are you blackmailing me?”**

Chanwoo smirked, his eyes dangerously looking down at the fuming sexy person before him. **“Perhaps… but y’know I could easily erase the photo for a favor.”**

**“And I am to assume this is nonnegotiable?”**

The younger nodded. **“And I know you’ll tell me that's not enough for a bargain so I am adding a bonus. The council is looking for volunteers for the coming spring festival, right? I could bring some people.”**

 **“You mean your women.”** Jinhwan squinted his eyes at the idea.

Chanwoo paused. **“My, my… for a moment there I thought you were jealous. I don’t know what rumors you heard about me but I’m not the type to fuck around… although fucking is quite delicious. You should try it when you can.”**

Jinhwan scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. **“Oh, yeah? With you? No, thanks!”** He bit the insides of his cheek to think rationally. This foul mouth of Chanwoo was something he didn't know of and yet he found it to be more alluring. 

**“The invitation is always open.”** Chanwoo slowly played with his canine tooth, sweeping Jinhwan’s form with his eyes.

Jinhwan blinked.

Did Chanwoo just suggested that they have sex? 

When the realization kicked in, the older swears his body was as hot as a 300 degrees Celsius oven. He turned his body away, making him seem like a snob. **“Get straight to the point.”**

**“You know everyone in this school, right?”**

**“I guess?”**

**“There’s someone I need help looking for.”**

**“Well… Can you describe her to me? Or where have you seen her?”**

**“That's the thing…”** Chanwoo took out another cigarette from his front pocket and lit it. **“I don't know what they look like.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

Chanwoo looked out at the school field and leaned his elbows against the railing. **“The first day of the term, I received a love letter on my locker.”**

 **“L-love l-letter? That's a bit outdated!”** Jinhwan nervously chuckled and massaged his nape, his palms beginning to sweat. _‘Shit! Shit! My letter!’_

Chanwoo looked at him sideways before puffing out smoke. **“I think it’s romantic. There's a certain excitement you get as you wait for a reply that may or may never come. Don't you think?”**

Jinhwan gulped as he saw the younger’s gaze intensified. His heart was thumping like crazy at the prospect of being found out… yet again. **“I didn’t know you had this side of you. Wh-where is this said letter?”**

 **“There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Pres. But I can show you… if you’d like.”** Chanwoo said in a teasing tone but it was soon replaced by a longing kind. **“I didn’t bring it. I wasn't expecting to see you here.”**

Although Jinhwan pretended not to hear it, he was about ready to burst with Chanwoo’s teasing. **“Out of curiosity, why do you want to find this person?”**

**“I want to give a reply. Currently it's the cause of my sleepless nights. The mystery is… something I’m not familiar with.”**

Jinhwan was already mentally profusely cursing at Donghyuk, who coincidentally stumbled on a rock somewhere around the campus. **“So, it's for the mystery?”**

**“Amongst other things… So, will you do it?”**

Jinhwan breathed out heavily. **“As if I have a choice. Show me this… l-love letter the next time we meet. Council Room, next Friday. 5 pm. With volunteers.”**

 **“I knew you’d see it my way. By the way, my offer still stands.”** Chanwoo placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, proudly smiling at his small success.

The smile that Chanwoo gave was enough to weaken Jinhwan's knees. And boy was he thankful he had a firm footing else he would look like a sappy fool. **“Offer?”**

Chanwoo slowly licked his lips before a smirk painted his face. **“Should you need help dirtying your mouth some more...”**

 **“You’re a jerk, you know that? And a fucking flirt!”** Jinhwan huffed before hurriedly leaving the rooftop with the younger shaking his head in amusement. When Jinhwan was a safe distance away, he grabbed hold unto the nearest railing before his legs gave out. 

#### How did things turn out this way?!

For the past four years, he had been so careful and because of this bet Donghyuk made him do, everything seems to be falling apart. He closed his eyes to recall what just happened but Chanwoo’s gaze was the only thing he clearly remembered.

Chanwoo’s intensifying gaze, looking down on him like he was some meat. 

He felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered the younger man looking ridiculously handsome with his unkempt look. 

**“FUCK!”** And once again, Jinhwan found himself cursing.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thoughts?](curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


	3. High Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mouth went dry when the younger leaned forward, forcing him to look straight into the latter’s taunting eyes.

A soft knock was heard as Jinhwan was about to start their weekly meeting. Donghyuk, as the Vice-President, took it upon himself to answer. He could be seen nodding his head from the inside and later on a chuckle was heard. He nodded towards Jinhwan’s direction before stepping aside and letting four women come inside. 

**“Um… Chanwoo said the council needed volun...teers?”** A small girl with dyed blonde hair on the front of her face meekly said.

Jinhwan’s face remained stoic. **“And where is he?”**

**“They're still finishing up with football practice so he told us to come ahead. We- we are from the cheerleading squad.”** She replied and she shyly looked around the room whose eyes were all on them. 

**“Right. I’m… Jinhwan. This is Donghyuk, the Vice-President, Hayi, our Secretary and Junhoe, our Treasurer.”** Jinhwan pointed to each of the members that were scattered inside the room respectively.

**“I’m Jenny. This is Rose, Lisa and Jisoo-Unnie.”** The girls all bowed before shyly giving the council members a small smile. Jennie suddenly felt a cold chill on her side and hesitantly turned her head to the side.

The room fell silent and was now getting awkward as Jinhwan stood there, giving them a hard stare. What did he expect? Of course, Chanwoo would invite the cheerleaders. He shook his head before puffing a defeated sigh.

**“Sit anywhere you like. Dong, give them the pamphlets. So, since this is our first meeting, we are just going to-”** He was rudely interrupted by a bang on the door.

**“Sorry, we’re late!”** Chanwoo’s restrained voice from the doorway got everyone’s attention. He seemed to be dragging someone, who tried his hardest not to enter the room. 

Jinhwan’s brows furrowed as he slowly approached the door to see. A small smile graced his face before he loudly coughed. **“Kim Hanbin.”**

The man, whom Chanwoo was holding on to, flinched and halted his movements. He slowly turned around with his lips pressed into a thin, guilty smile. **“Ji-Jinani…”**

**“So nice of you to attend a council meeting which you have ignored for the past semester.”** Jinhwan continued to taunt Hanbin from where he stood.

**“You know Hanbin-Hyung?”** Chanwoo was surprised. 

Jinhwan scoffed and crossed his arms, slowly approaching Hanbin, who avoided his eyes at all cost. **“Oh, I know him. He’s the second year representative who has avoided council meetings since the start of term. Representatives are automatically a member of the student council but... this guy has eluded me for months.”**

**“Eh Jinan… give Binnie a break, yeah?”** A tall figure just slightly behind Chanwoo said, his hands lazily hanging at the insides of his pocket.

The eldest squinted his eyes and pointed at this said tall man. **“And you! He’s like this because you coddle him.”**

**“You know Bob-Hyung, too?”** Chanwoo, at this point, was confused. 

**“Of sorts. Imagine my surprise when this guy…”** Bobby, who placed an arm around Chanwoo, sweetly smiled at the glaring Jinhwan. **“... asked if we wanted to do volunteer work for the council. You know you could’ve messaged me if you wanted help.”**

Jinhwan let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head dejectedly. **“You were busy with football and I didn’t want to put a load on you.”**

**“And what about you? You have a lot on your plate and yet you're squeezing time preparing for the coming spring festival.”** Bobby teased which only made Jinhwan click his tongue. **“So… I’m here to volunteer. That’s not a problem, is it?”**

The eldest rolled his eyes before throwing both Bobby and Hanbin a dirty glare. **“Do what you want.”** He paused to glance at Chanwoo and threw him something between a smile and purse. He quickly looked away and went back inside. 

Bobby smiled widely before ruffling Hanbin’s hair. He urged the younger man to go inside the room and by urge this meant putting his hand firmly on Hanbin’s shoulder and pushing the latter’s protesting body towards the room. 

They quickly introduced themselves before seating at the back of the room where a waving Donghyuk awaited them. 

Questions plagued Chanwoo’s mind but it would have to wait another time. For now, the meeting was starting and he wouldn't waste this opportunity to watch his cute Valentine boss people around.

* * *

Everyone, except for Chanwoo, had bid their farewell when the meeting ended. He had stayed behind for a little bit longer, declining Donghyuk’s dinner invitation, as he wanted to look over some details of the pamphlet.

##  An excuse, obviously.

He wanted to be along with his little Valentine, who had his back facing him.

**“I suppose I should say thank you for forcibly dragging Hanbin here… though I don't know about your women. I mean they’re ideas were pretty good earlier so I’ll take what I can get.”** Jinhwan inwardly punched his gut when the ruffling sounds behind him stopped.

Why couldn't he have just said thank you? Why did he have to add that small part at the end? Jinhwan had questions but in fact he knew why. God, he knew he had no right but it irritated him to no end that Chanwoo would bravely ask help from the girls he has flirted with. 

**“I distinctly remember telling you that I don't play around.”**

Chanwoo’s deep, low voice made the older turn around, his eyes going huge at the serious look the younger had. **“The ru-rumors-”**

When Chanwoo took a step towards Jinhwan, the older immediately took a step back. **“In Law, I’m innocent until proven guilty.”**

####  _**Step.** _

Chanwoo was thrilled when he saw Jinhwan’s eyes start to panic.

**“In Science, there can be no scientific discovery without concrete evidence.”**

####  _**Step.** _

He shouldn't be teasing Jinhwan so much but he couldn't resist having the chance to see the older’s blushing face. **“In Geometry, a theorem remains to be unjustified until proven to be true.”**

####  _**Step.** _

**“What am I missing here, Pres? Where’s your proof?”**

Jinhwan backed up at every advancing step Chanwoo made until his back was trapped between the wall and the other tempting human wall that is Jung Chanwoo’s chest. His mouth went dry when the younger leaned forward, forcing him to look straight into the latter’s taunting eyes.

He felt smaller than usual. Chanwoo’s hard gaze made his insides shrink. He was completely at fault for goading the younger. He pressed his nails strongly against his palms for his stupidity. **“I might have… seen you with a woman… or two.”**

The younger lifted a brow. **“I didn't know that having friends was something to be frowned upon.”**

**“No! I meant… I just assumed…”** The older had immediately seized his mouth shut. 

Chanwoo’s gaze softened and he chuckled. **“Do you really think the cheerleaders volunteered for my sake? You know for someone so intelligent, you are quite naive.”**

##  _ ‘Naive? Me? How dare he?’ _

**“What's that supposed to mean?!”** Jinhwan spat out, clearly offended by what he heard. 

**“Aah… I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”** Chanwoo smirked, his eyes gleaming playfully.

And before Jinhwan could retort, he felt something soft touch his lips. He froze when his nose whiffed a familiar scent. The letter- no, **HIS** love letter was dangled in front of him. **“Um…”**

**“I’ve kept my end of the bargain. I expect some good news on your end.”** Chanwoo slowly backed up and lazily ran a hand to fix his tousled hair, his biceps peeking out of his shirt and Jinhwan suppressed a groan. **“And I expect the letter back. It’s important to me.”** He said before grabbing his bag, leaving a stunned Jinhwan in his wake.

**“Yes.”** Jinhwan whispered to no one, his strength nowhere to be found. His body felt feverish hot as he sank onto the floor. He looked at his hand that had the semi-wrinkled envelope. The sides were slightly teared like it had been read over and ov-.

His body temperature suddenly went up to 300 degrees making his ears a cute shade of red. He started to feel dizzy as his brain was going into overload. 

_‘Just how many times did he read my letter?! God, what am I going to do?!!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am semi-back! I hope you like the update! 💖
> 
> What do you think?[ CC me!](curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


	4. A Tit-for-Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan’s heart started thumping really fast as his brows knit. He was no fool. He knew what Chanwoo implied but feigned ignorance nonetheless. “Wha-what are y-you saying??”

**“So... are you really sure about helping out the Student Council?”** Donghyuk warily asked.

Chanwoo looked up from reading the hand-out and gave Donghyuk a small smile.  **“Why? Am I that unreliable?”**

**“No! I mean… you've never taken interest in anything other than football. You just caught me by surprise, that's all.”**

**“Let’s just say… I found something interesting as of late.”** Chanwoo slightly leaned back on his chair and his eyes swept smoothly towards the pouting Jinhwan, who was currently glaring at Bobby. 

Donghyuk turned to have a quick look before tilting his head towards Chanwoo.  **“Are you interested in Jinani-Hyung?”**

**“How do they know each other?”** Chanwoo asked, feeling slightly irritated at how Jinhwan seemed to be at ease with Hanbin and Bobby. 

Dong pressed his lips into a thin smile. Not that he expected Chanwoo to answer his question but in the little time he has known the latter, he has come to realize that if Chanwoo wanted to answer, he would have done so already. 

_ ‘Well, that’s Chanwoo for you.’  _

In any case, Donghyuk will get his answers sooner or later. He liked Chanwoo but the man can be such a dick sometimes.  **“You mean Hanbin-Hyung and Bob-Hyung? Don’t you know??”**

When Chanwoo gave Donghyuk a  _ ‘I-wouldn’t-have-asked-if-I-knew’ _ look, he quickly realized that the youngest just recently transferred.  **“Right! I forget, my bad! Well… those three were quite popular during their first year here, so popular that they were dubbed as** **_‘Triple Kim’_ ** **.”**

**“But aren’t you a ‘Kim’ as well? You guys seem pretty close too.”**

Donghyuk nodded his head.  **“Technically, we all met at the same time but they enrolled a year ahead of me. Were you surprised they were friends?”** He teasingly smiled.

**“Hm.”** Chanwoo’s nerves were getting the best of him. He shouldn't feel irritated because Bobby was a really nice senior to him but he didn’t like how the man could easily touch his Jinhwan. 

##  _ His? _

_ ‘I’m starting to lose my mind. I need a break.’ _ Chanwoo thought as he got up and went out of the room, not noticing Jinhwan’s eyes following him.

* * *

**“I knew I’d find you here.”**

Chanwoo looked sideways before dragging the cigarette he held. He exhaled the smoke through his nose, feeling elated at the calmness he felt.  **“Did you miss me, Pres?”**

**“I-.. No. You just disappeared from the room and we’re about to discuss some important things.”**

**“I see.”**

It has been a week since they had last talked and Jinhwan now felt awkward at Chanwoo’s curt response. Their past encounters were like teasing bomb traps that made him panic but now he’s realizing that he’d rather have that than a serious Chanwoo.

Jinhwan coughed.  **“I found the person you were looking for.”** He released a breath as he took two envelopes from his pocket.

Chanwoo’s neck turned instantly, his intense gaze so nerve-wrecking that it made Jinhwan fidget. 

**“Can I ask you a question?”** When Chanwoo nodded, Jinhwan swallowed the lump in his throat. There is no turning back now. “Why do you badly want to know this person?”

**“I told you, Pres. I just want to express my gratitude.”**

Jinhwan who still looked very doubtful said, **“What** **makes you so sure he wants to meet you?”**

**“So it’s a** **_HE_ ** **.”**

Jinhwan’s eyes bulged.  **“W-wait! I d-din't m-mean... I w-was just theoretically speaking!”**

**“I don't mind.”**

**“Y-you dont?”**

**“No.”** Chanwoo’s answer made Jinhwan suck in a breath. He answered so quickly and with a straight face at that. He took a step towards Jinhwan with excited eyes. 

Jinhwan’s hand slightly trembled as he handed the letters to the younger. They always seem to find themselves in this position with Chanwoo dominantly hovering over his frame. His brain was telling him to move but his body was rooted in place, mesmerized by Chanwoo’s mischievous smile. 

When the letter was safely tucked inside Chanwoo’s back pocket, he took one of Jinhwan’s hands and kissed the back of it.  **“Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.”**

**“Um… s-sure. Can you let.. go .. of me now?”** Jinhwan gently pulled back his hand to his relief, the younger let go. He coughed and inhaled deeply, immediately scrunching his nose at the strong smoky smell. “ **You really ought to stop smoking.”**

Chanwoo lifted a brow.  **“Studies show that quitting smoking has some bad side effects.”**

**“Yes, so you should stop when you can.”** Jinhwan smugly replied.

**“You’re quite a nagger, huh?”**

The older panicked and waved his hands aggressively in front of him, his cheeks turning red.  **“I ju-just me-meant… it was… just an advice.”**

**“I have an idea. Will you help me?”**

Jinhwan looked confused.  **“If it’s within my limits.”**

**“Oh, definitely.”** Chanwoo closed the gap between them and snaked an arm around Jinhwan’s waist, pulling the latter close.  **“I’ll quit smoking but in return… I need something to keep my mouth busy.”**

Jinhwan’s heart started thumping really fast as his brows knit. He was no fool. He knew what Chanwoo implied but feigned ignorance nonetheless.  **“Wha-what are y-you saying??”**

**“I want a kiss every time I feel the urge to smoke. That sounds like a good plan, eh?”** Chanwoo’s gaze was already fixated on Jinhwan’s lips.

How the characters' eyes in some cartoons bulged out was how Jinhwan’s eyes were. Albeit an exaggeration, it certainly felt that way to him. His mind was in turmoil, never having been in this kind of situation before, as his body remained frozen.

**“Just open your mouth, Pres.”**

“ **Wha-!”** Jinhwan’s baffled gasp turned into a shriek as he felt Chanwoo’s lips on his. He wanted to push Chanwoo back but the more that he tried, the more the younger pressed their lips together. The moment he felt a hand on his nape, urging him to open his mouth wider, Jinhwan’s eyes shut and he let out a deep groan. “ **Mhn** ❤”

Chanwoo did the same and leaned his head to the opposite side, plunging his tongue inside the older’s mouth. He flicked and teased Jinhwan’s tongue, goading the older to play, and almost lost it when the latter’s tongue darted out and curled against his own.

It was no use fighting it.

Chanwoo’s kisses felt like black hole pulling Jinhwan in until he felt like floating in space. His body shuddered at the slippery, hot tongue exploring his mouth. It felt so damn good that he wanted more. More so when he felt a hard bulge pressing against his stomach, eliciting another moan.

Jinhwan pressed his body more towards Chanwoo, his hands already clinging to his broad shoulders. His grip tightened as his exploding desire.  _ ‘This is insane!’ _ He thought but he paid no heed to his rational mind. 

##  **More.**

When Chanwoo felt Jinhwan's growing desire, he had to regrettably pull away. Jinhwan opened his eyes and unconsciously let out a whine. Chanwoo was breathless as he looked at the older’s glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Oh, how he wanted to do so much more. 

**“Not yet.”** He leaned in to give Jinhwan’s forehead a peck before stepping back.  **“I’ll be counting on you, Pres.”** Chanwoo quickly left, afraid to stay any second longer. 

_ ‘For now, this should be enough.’  _

He’d have to temporarily settle with the image of Jinhwan’s unguarded, aroused face. Just thinking about it already made him hard.

He was sure of it.

The image would be replayed in his mind as he pleasures himself tonight.

And maybe once won't be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For without you, I would be nothing. Thank you for your support! I'd gladly hear your thoughts about the story so far. [ CC me!](curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as their lips touched, the ground cracked open; it was pure ecstasy.

> ** “Just open your mouth, Pres.” ** ****

Jinhwan groaned as he, again, remembered those five words. His face became red as he hid his face with his hands. He was so ashamed of how he reacted or rather how he didn’t react at all. His treacherous body overtook everything.

As soon as he came to his senses, he wanted to jump off the rooftop and just disappear. But his trembling body still felt the warmth of Chanwoo’s lips that it made his legs weak. After that, Jinhwan had been trying, trying being the important keyword, to avoid Chanwoo the best that he could.

He was currently hiding in the stock room when he heard a deep, delicious voice beside his ear.

**“So, this is where you were hiding.”**

The older flinched when he felt a tongue lick his outer ear. He held back a groan when Chanwoo’s hand turned his head towards him. His eyes instantly closed as he felt a warm tongue pry his mouth open. 

This was insane! 

* * *

* * *

The very next day after their rendezvous at the rooftop, Chanwoo had come looking for Jinhwan before lunch. He looked slightly agitated as he scanned the room for that little sexy ass, his hands twitching at his side. He had painstakingly held off from grabbing that slim stick sitting quietly in his pocket.

Why did he go along with this idea? He didn’t even quite understand. All he knows - all his body knows - is that he wanted Jinhwan.

##  **NOW.**

As soon as the familiar figure emerged from the room, Chanwoo tugged on his wrist and pulled him to the nearest classroom which thankfully was unoccupied.

**“Wai-!”**

**“No.”** Chanwoo hurriedly cut Jinhwan off. He was already craving for a smoke so they’ll just have to talk later. He grabbed the older’s face and pressed their lips together. His mouth was hard on the latter’s, the irritation evident; then as soon as he felt the older respond to him, his lips softened. He released a soft hum at the back of his throat when he felt Jinhwan matching his kiss with the same eagerness.

Chanwoo had only intended to briefly have a taste but the more their lips locked, the more he wanted to devour the man before him. 

####  **_KRINNNNGGGG!_ **

The loud school bell made them jump and pull apart. Chanwoo glanced at his watch and clicked his tongue. He looked down to see the top of Jinhwan’s head before peering down to see the older’s glazed eyes. 

He opened his mouth but closed it a second later, looking like he had wanted to say something. Instead, he warmly smiled before scurrying out the room.

* * *

* * *

And that is how they found themselves in this predicament. 

Chanwoo’s a monster.

The first day, they had kissed four times with the younger randomly popping in after some of his classes. How he managed to always find Jinhwan was a mystery. 

The second day, their kisses increased to six. The third day to eight. 

Today marks the fourth day and it wasn't even lunch yet but here they are, currently locked on their sixth kiss. 

Chanwoo’s need to smoke grew as each day passed by. He wasn't really that of a heavy smoker but he found himself craving for it more. 

Was it the smoke? Or the kiss?... Ah, but he didn't really need to think right now. Chanwoo plunged his tongue deeper, the older’s taste making him growl.

_‘Just how many times does this boy smoke in a day?!’_ Jinhwan’s mind screamed but his body trembled with pleasure. He squeaked when Chanwoo lifted him up, running a hand through his leg. The silent demand was gladly met as Jinhwan gave in, wrapping his legs around Chanwoo’s hips and pressing their body closer. He moaned as their saliva mixed and tongue danced.

Chanwoo pressed Jinhwan’s back against the wall and continued the kiss, savoring every second; his growing erection pressing against the latter’s ass.

Jinhwan knew he should be pushing Chanwoo away but instead he was melting and giving back as much as he received. 

Why? Because Chanwoo’s kisses were addicting. It's the kind that’s like a drug - one small taste and you’re done for. As soon as their lips touched, the ground cracked open; it was pure ecstasy. 

####  **_KRINNNNGGGG!_ **

They’ve gotten used to the loud bell that it didn't surprise them anymore. Chanwoo reluctantly pulled away and cursed underneath his breath. He leaned in for another chaste kiss before putting Jinhwan down, his face almost apologetic that they had to stop.

He nibbled his thumb against Jinhwan’s soft lips and leaned his forehead to the latter’s, controlling his ragged breathing. **“Before I forget, here…”** He slipped a small envelope in between their bodies.

Jinhwan glanced at it and saw three words that made a shrill run up his spine. 

‘To my Valentine’ 

The older took the envelope and staggered as he lost his balance, his knees still weak from the kiss. He noticed Chanwoo staring at him and he tilted his head in question. The sluggish smile the younger gave as a reply was enough to make Jinhwan's heart leap out of his chest. 

He was about to ask what was wrong but the warm lips pressed gently on his forehead made him freeze, a familiar warmth spreading all over his body.

**“See you later, Sweets.”** Chanwoo whispered in Jinhwan’s ear and smirked at the startled expression Jinhwan had. He left before Jinhwan could say anything, his manly chuckle leaving Jinhwan to blush.

Jinhwan brought his fingers to his lips and smiled. He bit his lip as he wondered when Chanwoo would come looking for him again.

**_“So that’s what's been happening. I don't need to remind you why you got banished to Korea, right? Or should I?”_ **

Jinhwan suddenly heard a voice in the shadows and an icy mask instantly replaced his blushed ones. He clicked his tongue as he failed to notice the presence inside the room. His arms went limp to his sides and his stance became wary. **“You need not concern yourself with my affairs.”**

**_“You know that’s impossible. I heard your father is planning to welcome you back home soon. Hmm...”_ ** The voice paused. **_“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out about this?”_ **

Jinhwan’s eyes turned dark and he clenched his fists hard. **“I wasn’t hiding it.”**

He really wasn't hiding it but deep down he hoped they wouldn't find out. The thrill that he felt these past weeks disappeared as he was yet again reminded of his life. 

If he was being honest with himself, he had in fact forgotten everything else. Being with Chanwoo makes him forget the hellhole he considers himself to be in. He felt ordinary - a normal person that’s allowed to make mistakes and live freely.

But what a fool he has been. Why doesn't he learn from his mistakes? Or was it that he had hoped it would be different this time? 

He suddenly remembered the eyes that troubled his dreams, even until now - the brown eyes that used to promise him the world and the same brown eyes who betrayed him. 

The moment he thought he could have the happiness he had always dreamed of, he would be harshly slapped by reality.

_‘Just how many times must you get burned so that you’ll learn your lesson, huh Jinhwan?’_

Jinhwan inwardly scolded himself. He took a deep breath and started to leave, but not before saying, **“And also, I’ll only say this once: Mind your tongue. You may be sent here to be my bodyguard but I am still the heir albeit banished. You don’t get to say how I live my life so stay out of my business.”**

It sounded so monotonous that it gave chills to anyone who heard. It was one thing to see Jinhwan angry but it was a whole other thing when he’s being as nonchalant as he is now.

The voice from the shadows shivered at the cold stare he received. _“Ah.. and there he is.”_

"How can I not want to look for you? I want to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Reactions or thoughts are very much appreciated! ❤️](curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


	6. Suppressed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, it was seventh heaven.

**“Stop.”** Jinhwan whispered as Chanwoo started to lower his head to capture his lips. 

He’s been trying to act indifferent towards the younger these past few days. When Chanwoo came to find him, he would just stand there like a porcelain doll, unmoving and cold. And no matter how much his body wanted to respond to his kisses, he had to harden his resolve.

And today will be the last.

When Chanwoo seemed to take no heed of what he said, Jinhwan pushed him away with force. **“I said stop!”**

Chanwoo flinched and immediately took a step back. He tilted his head and reached out a hand, to which was harshly avoided. **“You say that but I know you want it too.”**

 **“I mean it! Stop deciding on what I want! I never once agreed to anything and this is getting out of hand. You think you can just barge in whenever and I’d be ready for you? This is such a bother.”** Jinhwan managed to free himself and stepped away from Chanwoo.

 **“I dont…”** The younger looked at him in disbelief. 

Jinhwan coldly chuckled. **“Yeah, you don't understand because you have never once tried to. And of course I’d react the way I did. How could I protest when you overpower me in strength?”** His insides were shaking as he forced the lie out of his mouth. 

In the beginning, it was seventh heaven. The bliss he felt whenever Chanwoo was just wishful thinking. He should have known that it was going nowhere.

It can't go anywhere.

So it has to stop. And he has to be the one who ends it. 

**“Find someone else who will become your toy. I’m fed up with you forcing yourself on me.”**

Chanwoo was silent for some time and he bitterly huffed. **“So… I was forcing myself on you. I see.”**

 _‘NO! You don’t!’_ Jinhwan's mind screamed.

Chanwoo slowly backed away and nodded his head. **“I am sorry you felt that way. I… assumed it was with consent since you didn't say no but I guess… no, nevermind.”** He puffed out a breath before giving Jinhwan a sad smile. **“Don’t worry. I won't approach you anymore.”**

No, this is not enough. He has to give a final blow. 

The older pretended with all his might to sound as cold as he could possibly be and said, **“And about your mystery valentine-”**

 **“He can remain a mystery for all he wants. You’re the only one who knows who he is and you don't want anything to do with me so… anyway! Thanks for telling it to my face.”** Chanwoo gave Jinhwan a salute before walking out, yet again, on the older. 

This is good... Perfect even.

He did the right thing.

Jinhwan stared at the door, long and hard; his eyes anxious and expectant. Upon realizing that the seconds turned into minutes, his eyes turned sombre and he felt a sharp pang on his chest. 

_‘What's this?’_

Why is he feeling a poke in his chest?

And why is it becoming hard to breathe? 

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AFTER.**

* * *

**“Oh, for fucks sake! Did I not tell you that we have to send out the sponsorship letter this week? The spring festival is nearing and you're telling me that the letter still needs proofreading?”** Jinhwan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

**“I-I’m sorry.”** Rose sniffed and held back her tears. 

When Jinhwan heard her sniffle, he heavily sighed . **“No, I’m sorry. I’ve been doing a lot of things and I’m not getting enough sleep. Sorry for taking out my frustrations on you. Let’s see that letter.”** He said calmly this time.

Donghyuk, who saw from afar, pressed his lips together. _‘What on earth is happening?’_ He thought as he continued to observe. Jinhwan had never snapped at anyone before and for him to harshly yell at Rose today makes him think something serious must have happened. 

He continued to observe the little President, his eyes secretly following the latter’s movements keenly. He was careful not to be obvious because Donghyuk knew he'd be in big trouble if Jinhwan ever knew. His musings were disrupted with a soft tap on his shoulder.

* * *

Jinhwan sighed as he stretched his head from side to side. His body feels tense lately and it's making him lose his temper. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to unwind and he could only trust one person to do that with.

As he was nearing Donghyuk, he saw Jennie bow to the younger a few times. 

**“Dongie, thank you! I’ll make it up to the council.”**

The eldest stepped into their space, making Jennie squeal and slightly jump. He lifted his brow at her and noticed the plastic bag she had on her hand. **“What’s wrong?”**

 **“Noona has to go. Um…”** Donghyuk scratched his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Jennie started waving her hand frantically in front of her. **“It’s.. nothing important. I’m just going to visit Chanwoo and give him some medicines. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it back on time.”**

 _‘Medicines?’_ Jinhwan’s brows furrowed. **“Is he sick? He could've at least informed us since we have to take his share of the work.”** Jesus God! What has gotten his knickers in a twist? He wanted to smack himself for sounding so pissed.

Donghyuk gave Jinhwan an odd look. **“We don't have to, Hyung.”**

 **“Why’s that? He’s in charge of the construction of the arch in the entrance and the suppliers need to be coordinated.”** Jinhwan coldly replied, a vein almost popping out of his forehead as he watched Jennie giggling while looking at her screen. It must be Chanwoo!

_‘That playboy! After stringing me along, he now goes to Jennie?’_

**“It’s all done.”**

The older furrowed his brows as he momentarily forgot about Jennie and turned to Donghyuk. **“Huh? What do you mean?”**

Donghyuk smiled and shrugged. **“Chanwoo already did that. Actually, he’s been helping out other members as well. Did you know? The other day he helped out Hayi-Noona with our budgeting file and we managed to save a little money for extra things.”**

**“And how do you know this?”**

**“I saw them at the cafeteria at lunch. Imagine that. Our shy Hayi asked someone if she could treat them. I never thought I’d see the day! And he also managed to...”**

Jinhwan knows Donghyuk is telling him something but everything seems to deafen as his mind replayed the past weeks he spent with Chanwoo. How are all these things happening? Was he so absorbed in his own world that he didn’t take a step back to see the situation?

And that's when it hit him : **He knew nothing of Chanwoo.**

And the thought disappointed him tremendously.

* * *

Chanwoo groaned as he woke up from a nap. His body was aching as his fever was back. 

**“Shit.”** And in the literal sense too. He softly cursed as an expected headache slowly spread on his head, making him feel shittier. If he had known it would be this horrible, he wouldn't have quit smoking but his efforts would be a waste if he smoked again. 

He was thinking bullshit though. He did, in fact, know the effects of quitting smoking. He’d seen it happen with his father once. He just didn't think he’d experience it too.

He’s been off it for a few weeks now and the tremors on his hands had already lessened but his insomnia worsened and because of that his fever surfaced. He had already talked with the Dean and he was thankfully given a leave of absence from school.

Chanwoo checked the time on his phone and clicked his tongue. 

Jennie was late. He’d never been one to ask people for help as he prefers to do things on his own but at his current state, he was left with no choice. He had considered asking Donghyuk but he knows Dong has his hands full with the festival preparations and so he had gone to Jennie instead… and well, let’s just say she was his new found friend.

_DING! DONG!_

He groaned at the sound ringing in his ear. 

_DING! DONG!_

Chanwoo stared at the door, hoping it would magically open itself but who was he kidding? He was no magician so all work and no play is what they say. He forced himself to sit up and put on a mask. He dragged his feet on the floor as he swung the door open, ready to tease Jennie.

 **“Noona, I gave you my key, didn-... ”** He must have moved too quickly because his head started spinning. Not a minute later, his vision blurred and his body slowly fell forward -- the last clear thing he saw was Jinhwan’s worried face.

**“Chanwoo!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ChanHwan shippers, are you here? =) CC me!](curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


End file.
